black clover x fairy tail?
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: what happens when those of fairy tail and those of black clover meet up? hind out in this hilarious comedy of anime references, irl events, and much more!


**Heyo everyone! This fanfic will feature fairy tail and Black clover. At first I wanted to do three but you can only do 2 at once, so to mazke up for it ill do these to series instead.**

 **Note that if you haven't watched either one of these 3 series or read the original manga I'd advised you to that first. But to those who stayed enjoy what has to be my honest take on what would happen if these 2 series came together.**

 **Warning! EXPECT A LOT OF SPOILERS FROM THIS FANFIC IF YOU HAVENT CAUGHT UP TO EITHER ONE OF THESE THREE SERIES TURN BACK!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these titles**

At this very moment we have the entire crew from the black bulls plus yuno in a white room expecting some guests

Asta: so why is yuno here again?

Yuno: to make sure either of you cause unnecessary problems today

Magna: well we won't luck on the other hand may need more talking too

Luck: I said I'll be on my best behavior.

Magna stared at the lightning magic user like he was crazy

Manga: you have a huge battle tendency luck your word really doesn't count for much

Luck then stated to pose fabulously

Luck: was that a JOJO reference?

Gordon then mumbled "it's a good thing to be a jojo fan but don't overdo it"

Yami: seriously what's the hold up? I'm getting tired of waiting!

Gauche: where's charmy and grey?

Finral: charmy is cooking something for all of us, grey is hiding because she's too embarrassed

Vanessa was just drinking some wine waiting for this event to start

Noelle: this is kinda important are you sure it's alright to drink?

Vanessa of course if there's a party its best to liven up!

And just llike that the doors flew open

Natsu, gray, Makarov, lucy, juvia, erza and laxus from fairy tail walked in

Natsu: is this the place?

Lucy: apparently

Asta: oh these must be who we're dealing with for this event

Natsu: yo! We're from fairy tail nice to meet ya!

Asta: we're of black clover the pleasure's our's

A second later charmy entered the room with plenty of food with grey hiding behind her back

Charmy: alrighty everyone the food's done

Natsu's mouth started to water like a flood

Laxus: oi oi there's a kid here too?

Charmy: hehe don't let my appearance fool you I'm 19

Makarov: she's 19? She's no taller than I am!

Yami: Alright everyone shut it, let get our intros out of the way so we can eat! I'm yami sukehiro leader of the black bulls

Noelle: I'm Noelle silva from the silva household. I'm royalty

Luck: my name is luck voltia I love to fight!

The other male members excluding Makarov had their interest peaked for a sec then decided to wait until intros were over

Finral: I'm finral roulecase, I'm like the spine of our organization

Yami: oh hell no, as if

Finral: want me to send you captain mereoleona?

Yami then shut up in fear of that woman

Charmy: I'm charmy pappitson I'm the biggest eater in the black bulls!

Natsu only scoffed

Natsu: oh please I could eat more than you shortstack

Charmy: first of all was that a reference? And second wanna find out soon?

While those two bickered over who could eat more intos continued

Grey: ummm h-h-hello m-m-my n-name is g-grey

Yami: shes supershy and doesn't like her real appearance

Gauche was sitting in the corner looking at his mirror

Asta: cmon gauche you gotta join in!

Gauche: tch! This all better be worth it if I'm being separated from my beloved angel marie. Im gauche aldlai

Lucy: awww is this marie person your girlfriend?

Gauche: no… she's my sister.

He said this while breathing hard and nosebleeding

Laxus: (I've seen plenty of hentai to know where this is goin….)

Vanessa: my name is vanessa enotecca I'm the resident drinker of the black bulls and loves to party!

Everyone from fairy tail thought "sounds familiar…"

Vanessa: over there is Gordon Agrippa, he's not much of a talker

Gordon was then mumbling to himself

Yuno: and im yuno im here to make sure things don't get out of hand

Natsu: alrighty it's our turn! My name is natsu dragneel!

Lucy: my name is lucy heartfillia nice to meet you

Gray: the name is gray fullbuster

Juvia smiled warmly

Juvia: I'm juvia lockser

Erza: my name is Erza scarlet, the queen of the fairies

Laxaus: im laxus dreyar

Makararov: and I'm his grandfather and masyer of fairy tail Makarov dreyar

Yami: now that introductions are over let's eat!

Afterwards everyone cheered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feast was about as shounen as you can get. Charmy beat asta in an eating contest, luck and laxus where talking about lightning magic, noelle and lucy had some girl bonding, yami, vanessa, and Makarov drank themselves crazy, gray was talking to grey while juvia was oddly confused, all in all it was fun!

Asta: now then on to the main topic: jump force I can't wait to be in it

Noelle: there's no real confirmation of that yet

Yami: those bastards better have me in it!

Noelle: I just said it not confirmed yet!

Gray: well I know for a fact I'll be in the game

Natsu: sure as a support character

Gray and natsu looked at each other menacingly

Natsu: what was that ice queen?

Gray: you heard me flame breath

Vanessa: sorry boys that won't happen

Both of them: and why's that

Vanessa: different publications

Yuno: we're in weekly shounen jump, you used to be in weekly shounen magazine. We have "JUMP" in ib the name and you don't it's a simple as that

Erza pouted

Erza: no fair

Gauche: now that I think about it all makes sense

Erza: what does?

Gauche: how your series was able to get away with so much, had you guys been in shounen jump you would have gotten axed

All of the fairy tail members looked at the black clover crew like they said something retarded

Charm: that reminds me! Its your fault why people still bitch and hate on us!

Juvia: what did we do to you?

Charmy: because of all the crap and asspulls you did in your run, and now that your series is long over people are directing that hate they had for you on us, and its not fair!

Makarov: whoa now w've done nothing of the sort

The black clover crew stared at Makarov blankly

All of them: yes you have

Magna: firstly you don't appreciate the value in death!

Lucy excuse me? A lot of people died!

Vanessa: only for them to come back, im also talking about people who should have died and yet still lived! Pretty much all of you, the only reason he brings you and the other's back is because your mangaka is too much of a coward to kill anyone major or that he writes himself into a corner

The members of fairy tail eyed Vanessa with anger

Luck: also we have a video game of our own coming out in the wintertime, and we're airing on toonami. They only accept high quality shows like us and not you

Yuno: I thought you used lightning magic and not roast magic?

Natsu: who do you guys think you are!?

Yami: the guys that are gonna put you in your place

Asta: we're called the king of shounen for a reason. And thanks to our anime our popularity has skyrocketed.

Laxus: oh really our anime is airing its final season this year

Gordon then stood up and spoke loud enough do that everyone could hear him

Gordon: oh is that so well that means the hate train will be back on you since that was the worse final arc ever

Everyone in black clover: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

And then like that everyone in fairy tail left, some had to rethink their life, some had to punch hiro in the face, while others looked for a new contract

Yami: that felt good!

Yuno: I must admit I did enjoy myself

Asta: now then lets head home!

Everyone: YEP!

 **And that's the end everyone! I must say im impressed. I added the truth irl and it was hilarious. See you all again soon! Leave reviews too I enjoy reading them!**


End file.
